Changes
by Pretty little One
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were childhood friends, but Sasuke moved away. He returns later for Sakura, but she’s changed. She's the most popular girl in school and she has a tough, protective boyfriend. How is Sasuke going to deal with all the guys after his girl?
1. Prologue

**Changes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**AN: This is my first fanfiction! So please be kind and tell me what you think! **

_Italics are the characters thoughts !_ **The story is told from different POVs**

**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were childhood friends, but Sasuke moved away when his mother remarried. Years later, he returns to seek Sakura out again, but she's changed. She is the most popular girl in school and she has a tough, protective boyfriend. How is Sasuke supposed to get close to her, when his new brother and the rest of the males of the school wanted her for themselves? What is Sasuke to do???**

**Prologue:**

**Sakura:**

_I couldn't believe it, Sasuke-kun was leaving! After all these years of being best friends, he was moving! Who was going to be my best friend? Who would comfort me, when someone teased me about, my large forehead? _

All these thoughts ran through her mind as she hugged Sasuke good-bye.

Sakura tightened her hug, when she realised she wouldn't see him for a loooooonnnng time! Since he was moving to the USA.

Tears trickled down her face as she said, "_You'll_ come back right? I mean eventually, you _will_ return, right? You won't forget _me_, right?_ Promise_ me, you won't forget me! Promise me! Promise me!" she asked desperately.

**Sasuke:**

Sasuke smirked, as he felt Sakura tighten her embrace. He quickly wiped away her tears, and said soothingly.

"Of course, I'll come back! I will always come back, as long as I know you're waiting for me. _You'll _wait for me, right? And there is no way in hell, I would ever forget you! You're my special girl! So stand straight, and stop crying. And don't worry about the bullies. Just ignore them okay? I can't be here to protect you, but hopefully you'll grow stronger and be able to protect yourself one day, nee Sakura?" He patted her head fondly, while chuckling at all the times when he had to 'save' her.

**Sakura:**

Sakura could feel her anger rise inside her. But quelled it, she could not afford to let her last precious moments with him slip by, just because he had called her a child.

"You don't need to worry; of course I'll wait for you! But you have to return quickly, or I'll find a new best friend or even a boyfriend and then when you come back, I'll have no time for you!" She teased him, with a mischievous smile.

**Sasuke:**

Sasuke smiled back, "Oh really? And who would want to be your boyfriend? You have nothing to offer, Sa-ku-ra! Even if I stayed away for a hundred years and came back, you wouldn't have a boyfriend. Let's see while you away how much you grow up. He grinned at her.

"Sasuke, we're leaving." Mikoto Uchiha called impatiently. Sasuke wiped Sakura's tears away and kissed her wide forehead one last time, before saying. "Don't worry, I'll be back…"

**AN: I know it's short, but it's just a prologue to the story! Please review so I can improve!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Changes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**AN: This is my first fanfiction! So please be kind and tell me what you think! **

_Italics are the characters thoughts !_ **The story is told from different POVs **

**Thank-you to all those reviews! They meant the world to me!!!**

**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were childhood friends, but Sasuke moved away when his mother remarried. Years later, he returns to seek Sakura out again, but she's changed. She is the most popular girl in school and she has a tough, protective boyfriend. How is Sasuke supposed to get close to her, when his new brother and the rest of the males of the school wanted her for themselves? What is Sasuke to do???**

**Chapter 2: The Changes**

**Recap:**

Sasuke smiled back, "Oh really? And who would want to be your boyfriend? You have nothing to offer, Sa-ku-ra! Even if I stayed away for a hundred years and came back, you wouldn't have a boyfriend. Let's see while you away how much you grow up. He grinned at her.

"Sasuke, we're leaving." Mikoto Uchiha called impatiently. Sasuke wiped Sakura's tears away and kissed her wide forehead one last time, before saying. "Don't worry, I'll be back…"

**Sasuke:**

Sasuke sighed as he looked out the window; he was tired this stupid flight had taken too much time. He wanted to land already, it didn't help that his stupid step-brother was sitting next to him; annoying him to no end.

Once again, Sasuke looked at the photo in his hands. It showed Sakura crying because of someone's bullying, and he was kissing her forehead gently and soothing her. She looked adorable with her long pink bangs covering her face, and her emerald eyes wide with glistening tears.

Sasuke couldn't wait until he could see her again; he wondered how much she had changed…

"Hey Ice Block, what the hell are you doing? Why do you keep staring at that picture? That girl is so ugly, she looks like a hag!" His brother interrupted his thoughts rudely.

Sasuke glared angrily at Sai Ichinose, "Shut up! You annoying freak, mind your own business."

Sasuke had sworn that the day his mother, Mikoto married into the Ichinose family, was the worst day of his life. Since he now had the annoying Sai in his life, and he had to leave Sakura. Luckily, he was still able to keep his last name or he would have died of shame! _Ichinose Sasuke?_ Eeew! (Lol just had to add this bit in)

"Attention all passengers, we will arrive in Konoha in approximately 3 minutes; please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

Sasuke sighed, finally! He was finally coming home, to Konoha and Sakura!

_At Sasuke new apartment…_

**Sasuke:**

Sasuke looked around at his new apartment, and was amazed. His step-father had sure bought a decent apartment. It was wide and had lots of space, it was also furnished just to his liking; courtesy of his mother of course! He went to the phone to check for any messages. beep "Sasuke, it's your mother here! I just wanted to check in with you! Call me after you get this message ok? Good! Then ciao!" Sasuke chuckled, that was his mother, always worrying.

He quickly dialled her number, it rang once…twice…

"Hello Ichinose residence? Mikoto Ichinose speaking, may I ask who is speaking?" a gentle voice said softly.

"Mother, it's me." He whispered softly.

"Oh Sasuke! How are you doing? Was the flight tiring? Do you like your new apartment?" She asked breathlessly.

"Mother I'm fine! The flight was long, and annoying thanks to _Sai_, but it was ok. The apartment's great mother thanks a lot!" He smiled although she couldn't see it.

"Oh Sasuke, that's great! I'm glad you like the apartment; I've always felt so guilty for making you leave Sakura. And so I wanted to give you something in return, for all the years of burden I've placed upon you, I'm sorry Sasuke. I've been so selfish, selfishly being happy while you suffer in silence." She said sadly, tears leaking down her face.

"No mother, I-" but was interrupted quickly.

"No Sasuke, you listen, I know you were unhappy and I'm slowly trying to make up for that. The apartment's just the start of it!" Mikoto whispered cheerily.

"Thanks a lot, Mom!" Sasuke smiled.

"Oh and before you go, I have one more thing to tell you. Tomorrow, when you go to school, I want you to go with Sai. Now before you complain, I know you think he's annoying; but he's your brother. And he's new to Konoha, unlike you. So show him around, introduce him to your friends. Do you understand?" Mikoto said cheerily.

"Yes mother, good night." click Sasuke sighed in annoyance. Now he'd have to hang with Sai tomorrow.

Sasuke went to sleep that night, dreading whilst also looking forward to the next day.

_The next day…_

**Sasuke:**

_A bright light shone ahead, he was finally getting out of this dark place. Sasuke looked around quickly, where was he? He glanced at something pink; he turned around and saw a smiling eight year old Sakura. He smiled and reached out his hands to hug her, but as soon as he touched her, she disappeared. And in her place was a much older Sakura, but she was walking away and talking with another boy. They were walking towards the light, while he stayed in the darkness. He wanted to call out to her, tell her to stop. But no sound came out of his voice, he just watched as she silently walked away from him…_

Sasuke woke up with a start, he was sweating profusely. What was that dream? Was it an omen? A sign that Sakura was going to leave him? Before Sasuke could gather his thoughts, Sai burst through the door. "Hey Ice-Bitch, we gotta get going! 'Cause we have the introduction before school! Hurry up!" He yelled impatiently."

Sasuke glared at his brother, how dare he try to rush an Uchiha? "Ok! I'm coming!" Sasuke snapped at Sai, while shoving him out of his room.

15 minutes later, they were in their convertible speeding towards their school.

_At the school…_

**Sasuke:**

He looked around at the familiar gates of Konoha High, it was the same. The same iron gates. The same brick buildings. And the same students congregating outside the buildings; talking about anything and everything.

As he looked around, he saw many familiar faces, not all of them though were pleasant. He quickly sped up his speed, when he saw the familiar faces of some fangirls and accidentally ran into someone. "Ouch, I'm sorry. My fault." Sasuke said solemnly.

"That's okay! Teme? Oh my god, it is you! It's SASUKE-TEME!!! Where have you been? I haven't seen you for ages!" His best friend Naruto babbled happily.

"Tch, Dobe. I'm back." Sasuke smirked at his best friend.

Naruto then noticed, another person standing behind Sasuke. "Teme, who's that?" He asked pointing at Sai.

"Hn." Sasuke said annoyed.

"I'm Sai." Sai introduced himself, politely extending his hand. "Ice-Bitch's new brother."

Naruto cracked up at that, and eagerly shook Sai's hand. "Hey dobe, where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked with an air of indifference but really, deep down he was really curious.

Naruto's face then paled. "Sasuke, when you left, a lot of things changed. Some good and some bad, Sakura's not the same anymore. Sasuke, she's changed a lot!" He whispered in hushed tones.

"What's this? Does somebody not like me anymore?" A sweet voice rang loud and clear. As all the males in the vicinity started to drool.

Sasuke, Sai and Naruto turned to the direction of the voice. Naruto gulped, Sai smirked and Sasuke's eyes widened…

**AN: Sorry everyone, Cliffie!!! I'm sorry it took so long, so for that I made it extra long!!! I know the characters are a bit OOC!** **I promise to update between the next 1-2 weeks. I have a lot of tests coming up because it's near the end of school. But I'll try to update, I also have heaps of other ideas for other Stories**

**p.s thanks for all the reviews! I was so happy! I can't believe it 13 reviews? I hope I lived up to your expectations with this story!!!**

**Ja Ne **

**naughtyninzi**


	3. Chapter 2

Changes

**Changes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, oh and the name 'Ice-Bitch' doesn't belong to me, it belongs to **_**i.dance.in.the.rain**__**!!**_

**AN: This is my first fanfiction! So please be kind and tell me what you think! **

_Italics are the characters thoughts !_ **The story is told from different POVs **

**Thank-you to all those reviews! They meant the world to me!!**

**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were childhood friends, but Sasuke moved away when his mother remarried. Years later, he returns to seek Sakura out again, but she's changed. She is the most popular girl in school and she has a tough, protective boyfriend. How is Sasuke supposed to get close to her, when his new brother and the rest of the males of the school wanted her for themselves? What is Sasuke to do??**

**Chapter 2: The Boyfriend**

**Recap:**

_Naruto's face then paled. "Sasuke, when you left, a lot of things changed. Some good and some bad, Sakura's not the same anymore. Sasuke, she's changed a lot!" He whispered in hushed tones. _

"_What's this? Does somebody not like me anymore?" A sweet voice rang loud and clear. As all the males in the vicinity started to drool. _

_Sasuke, Sai and Naruto turned to the direction of the voice. Naruto gulped, Sai smirked and Sasuke's eyes widened…_

**End Recap:**

A beautiful girl stood in front of them. She had luscious pink locks that cascaded down her back. She was wearing a pink long-sleeved coat that reached mid-thigh. This was accompanied by sheer gray stockings, and a pair of gray high heels. She was also wearing a white newspaper boy hat, and carrying a white, leather Chanel purse. (I'm terrible at describing, so this outfit's pic will go on my profile!) She had pretty full lips that had been accentuated by her natural lipstick. She also possessed the most beautiful pair of viridian eyes, but if you looked closely, the usual sparkle within them was gone, and was now replaced with anger.

She was currently glaring at Naruto.

_Naruto's Mind:_

'Oh no!

I'm in for it now!

She's going to kill me, I'm probably not going to live to see another day!

Oh wait, that means no more Ramen.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!'

_Sai's Mind:_

'Hey she's hot!

Ok remember, the book, ('The Guide on How to Get Girls' By Jiraiya) said to pretend to be cold and distant.

Girls like mysterious, standoffish guys.

Ok, I should insult her!

That's it!

She'll fall for me straight away!

Okay, 'Ugly' it is!'

_Sasuke's Mind:_

'Is that Sakura?

She's changed so much!

She's finally grown into a woman.

She's beautiful, not that she wasn't beautiful before, I mean!

Oh, shut up Sasuke!

But something's different, she's changed in some way.

Her eyes are cold, they no longer possess warmth like they used to.

I wonder why?'

The boys' thoughts were interrupted, when Sakura suddenly yelled at Naruto.

"I know I've changed Na-ru-to. But I thought it was for the better, I think everyone else thinks so too! So now, please tell me why _you_ believe that I've changed for the worst, huh?" She asked in a mocking sweet voice.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered uncertainly.

The pink haired girl stopped glaring at Naruto, and turned towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?? Is that really you?" Sakura asked hesitantly back.

Sasuke nodded slowly, and Sakura broke into a wide grin.

"Oh my god Sasuke-kun! You're back!"

And she ran forward and hugged him eagerly. He felt suffocated by her hug, but returned it warmly, and smiled at her. She had really changed…

"Ahem! Am I interrupting something?" A cold voice added, as cruel green eyes glared at Sasuke.

"Oh Oh, here comes the boyfriend!" Naruto whispered nervously…

End of Chapter

**A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist putting in this cliffie!! Who's her boyfriend? I wonder? If 10 people are able to guess, I will post the next chappie okay? So post your guess & review please!! I am sorry for all the grammar mistakes, but I rushed to finish this, when I realised I hadn't updated in a month! I'm sorry everyone, I've been extremely busy, cos I got a new job! **

**P.S I'm sorry, it's so short! I'm working on the next chappie now!**


	4. Chapter 3

Changes

**Changes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**AN: This is my first fanfiction! So please be kind and tell me what you think! **

_Italics are the characters thoughts !_ **The story is told from different POVs **

**Thank-you to all those reviews! They meant the world to me!! **

This chapter is being posted thanks to the following reviewers who guessed correctly (I only posted the names of those who guessed only Gaara correctly not inbetween): Theblackroseofkonoha, xXSasuxSakuXx, BEAUTIFLY101, misao91, princessswan, kinara-chan, snow-inu-demon, panda-kinz, SakuraHaruno570, siny, Queen-Cocaine, SasuTenkawaii, xXxyellow-rose-violinistxXx, kawaii-4ever, SasuSaku13636, COOL, Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish, Xx Out Of Your League xX, Riauchiha08, Cherryblossom001, gothic angel, demonic chic, ninchick01, hanabi uchiha, 7darkangel7, Kaiki karai kibun, inujenzy, LoveIsMyHate, sandwich-chan, Vampires-Gaara-and-Sasuke-g... and AnimeForeverL0ver!!

I was sooo happy!! When I received 25 reviews in ONE day with the correct guess!

**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were childhood friends, but Sasuke moved away when his mother remarried. Years later, he returns to seek Sakura out again, but she's changed. She is the most popular girl in school and she has a tough, protective boyfriend. How is Sasuke supposed to get close to her, when his new brother and the rest of the males of the school wanted her for themselves? What is Sasuke to do??**

**Chapter 3: The 'Truth' about Sakura**

**Recap:**

"_Oh my god Sasuke-kun! You're back!" _

_And she ran forward and hugged him eagerly. He felt suffocated by her hug, but returned it warmly, and smiled at her. She had really changed…_

"_Ahem! Am I interrupting something?" A cold voice added, as cruel green eyes glared at Sasuke._

"_Oh Oh, here comes the boyfriend!" Naruto whispered nervously…_

**End Recap:**

Sasuke turned his eyes toward the cold voice, and he immediately glared. Standing before him was Gaara no Sabaku. Gaara had messily tousled red hair, he was very tall, and his imposing physique was very intimidating to the scrawny boys that flittered around Sakura. Even Sai and Naruto cowered in fear. But Sasuke just stood there glaring, unaffected by the intimidating aura coming from his rival.

"What are you doing, with my girlfriend? Who the hell do you think you are?" Gaara yelled angrily, glaring at the offending Uchiha.

"Ga...Gaara! I didn't know you had arrived! You always come late!" Sakura whispered nervously, trying to diffuse the tense situation.

"Aa. Temari, told me to come early today." Gaara said softly to Sakura, after he broke his glare with the angry Uchiha. He quickly wrapped his hand around her tiny waist, and nuzzled her neck a bit, before whispering. "Saku, let's go! I want to meet the guys before homeroom!"

Sakura nodded her head, and then she turned to Naruto, Sai and Sasuke. "See you later, Sasuke!" Waving to him, she smiled briefly, and continued on her way with her boyfriend.

As the 'famous' couple walked, the crowd that had gathered quickly dispersed making a pathway for them to walk to the school.

_Back with Naruto, Sasuke & Sai…_

"Dobe, who was that arrogant asshole?" Sasuke asked angrily. Naruto shook his head sadly and replied, "Teme, I told you. A lot has changed." Sasuke just continued to glare at Gaara's retreating back, and the offending arm around Sakura's waist.

"Is _that_ your dear Sakura-chan?" Sai asked Sasuke in wonder. "She grew _well_, now didn't she?" Sai smirked, before Sasuke quickly punched him in the face.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk that way about Sakura!" He yelled angrily, before storming off into the school, with Naruto scurrying behind him.

_Back with Gaara & Sakura…_

"Sakura! Who was that, bastard?" Gaara asked his girlfriend angrily.

"Oh honey, we need to hurry to meet the other guys!" Sakura stated cheerily, attempting to change the subject. She broke from his grasp and started to stride in the direction of the meeting place.

"No! Sakura, tell me who it was now!" Gaara yelled angrily, he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back to face him.

Sakura was really scared; she knew he was a violent person by nature. But he had never been violent towards her before. "Gaara, please stop! You're hurting me!" Sakura whispered softly, as tears started to leak out of her eyes.

Seeing her tears, Gaara let go instantly. "Sakura, I'm so sorry!" Gaara whispered brokenly. Sakura could tell from his eyes that he was truly sorry. She was just about to accept his apology, when she heard a loud yell and saw Sasuke running towards them.

_With Sasuke & Naruto…(The same time as Sakura & Gaara's confrontation). _

"Sasuke, STOP! Stop, and I'll tell you everything!" Naruto yelled desperately at Sasuke. At his words, Sasuke immediately stopped and turned around. "Tell me everything, now!" Sasuke whispered menacingly.

"Okay, it starts way back to when you left! Sakura was very, very depressed and sad. She never went out to play, and didn't want to talk to anyone. And because of her anti-social attitude, the other girls bullied her even more! We were all very worried about her, sometimes she wouldn't even eat! Her parents tried everything; they even brought her to doctors to be examined. But nothing could cure her, of her depression." Naruto narrated solemnly.

"Until one day, Sakura went missing in the forest. Everyone was worried, since they feared that the pain had been too much for her to carry, and that she had chosen to end her life. But it was nothing as drastic as that. The next day she came back! And it was strange, since she had completely changed. She was no longer depressed, but she was happy all the time! Something had changed her that day, but nobody knows what it was."

"And after that, she started to change even more. She started to care about her appearance: she only wore clothes with famous labels and she started to put on make-up. And then out of nowhere; she stopped hanging out with us, and hung out with the new kid; Gaara. Gaara was popular, since he was handsome and considered 'cool' by many people. And soon Sakura became popular as well, girls who had bullied her before, were now her best friends, even the bitch Ino Yamanaka!" Naruto exclaimed.

When he saw Sasuke's shocked face, he quickly added. "But this is only my version of the story; I don't know it all; you'll have to ask Sakura lat…" But just before he could finish, Sasuke had bolted in the direction of Sakura and Gaara.

_Back with Sakura, Sasuke and Gaara…(At present time)_

"What are you doing to her?" Sasuke asked Gaara angrily, as he saw the position they were in. (Sakura's crying and Gaara has a strong hold on her. It's obvious Sasuke's overprotective personality would mistake this as something else! LOL!)

Gaara - angry that Sasuke had disturbed his moment with Sakura - quickly pushed him back. Sasuke filled with jealousy returned the favour, and added in a punch to Gaara's face.

This started an all out fistfight as the two jealous boys fought for dominance over one another. Sakura could only watch in horror as the boys fought on…

_Chapter End_

**A/N: I am so sorry, I haven't had the time to edit the story, so sorry for any punctuation errors, and if the characters are a bit OOC, especially Naruto! And I'm going on holiday, so I won't be able to post for at least a week! But that's why this chapter is longer than usual!**

**xoxo**

**naughtyninzi**


	5. Chapter 4

**Changes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**AN: This is my first fanfiction! So please be kind and tell me what you think! **

_Italics are the characters thoughts !_ **The story is told from different POVs **

**Thank-you to all those reviews! They meant the world to me!!! **

**This chapter is being posted thanks to the following reviewers who guessed correctly: **

**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were childhood friends, but Sasuke moved away when his mother remarried. Years later, he returns to seek Sakura out again, but she's changed. She is the most popular girl in school and she has a tough, protective boyfriend. How is Sasuke supposed to get close to her, when his new brother and the rest of the males of the school wanted her for themselves? What is Sasuke to do???**

**Chapter 4: The Inevitable Fight**

**Recap:**

"_What are you doing to her?" Sasuke asked Gaara angrily, as he saw the position they were in. (Sakura's crying and Gaara has a strong hold on her. It's obvious Sasuke's overprotective personality would mistake this as something else! LOL!) _

_Gaara - angry that Sasuke had disturbed his moment with Sakura - quickly pushed him back. Sasuke filled with jealousy returned the favour, and added in a punch to Gaara's face. _

_This started an all out fistfight as the two jealous boys fought for dominance over one another. Sakura could only watch in horror as the boys fought on…_

**End Recap:**

Sasuke glared at Gaara angrily, as he dodged one of his punches. "You jerk!! How can you hurt her? She is the kindest girl in the world, and you are lucky enough to have her, and you hurt her?" He yelled angrily, punching Gaara squarely in the face.

Gaara roared back, elbowing Sasuke in the ribs. "I did nothing! You know nothing, about me and Sakura! I would never hurt her! Why don't you go back from where you came from, and leave us all alone!" Gaara yelled angrily, pushing Sasuke roughly against a wall. "Oomph!" Sasuke groaned, but he snarled when he saw the smug look on Gaara's face.

Pushing him away, he glared at him. "Go back? I knew Sakura, before, you _ever_ came along!" He ran forward to give him an especially hard punch, but just before he could hit Gaara, Sakura ran in front of him. And the full impact of his punch, fell upon her petite body.

"No!" Gaara yelled angrily as he watched his beautiful girlfriend, fall into his arms. "Sakura you idiot! Why? Why, would you do that? Why did you have to get hurt because of me?" He asked in anguish.

She smiled weakly up at him, "I'm sorry Gaara-kun, I'm always making you worry. I couldn't stand to see you hurt…." She was limp in his arms, too weak to do anything else.

Sasuke could only stand frozen, staring at the scene before him. He couldn't believe it, he had hurt Sakura, he had _punched_ her. He, who vowed to protect her, from everyone else, what had he done? He slowly looked down at his hand, it was shaking. He could feel nothing but shock, how could he do this?

"Sasuke-kun?" A delicate voice asked curiously.

He looked up slowly, eyes meeting hers. "Sakura…." Sasuke whispered brokenly, in that one word, all his feelings were conveyed; his shock, horror, guilt and shame. Gaara glared at him, as he took a step closer to them, but Sakura soothed him, with a hand on his arm. "It's alright Gaara-kun, he just wants to say sorry."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke as he walked closer, "It's okay Sasuke-kun, I understand. You couldn't help it, it was my fault, I got in the way. But Sasuke-kun, you must understand, I can't….I can't let you hurt Gaara-kun, I just can't! So please, please, just forgive him." She whispered softly, smiling at Sasuke.

"What? Sakura but…" Sasuke said softly, before being interrupted by Gaara. "You have had enough time to talk! Sakura needs help!" He yelled harshly, before he turned away from everyone and started to walk towards the infirmary.

Seeing nothing else was going to happen, everyone slowly drifted away, and went to class. Save for two people. "Teme…Teme? Are you alright? Naruto asked worriedly, seeing the frozen look on Sasuke's face.

"What have I done Naruto?" He asked brokenly, watching a weak Sakura, being carried further and further away.

_*Chapter End*_

**A/N: I am so sorry, I haven't had the time to edit the story, so sorry for any punctuation errors, and if the characters are a bit OOC! Sorry guys, it took so long! I kind of had a small break from fanfiction, but I think I'm back now, so it should be all good! I think this chapter was very dramatic, and over the top, but I hope you guys like it! Updating 'Notorious Players' next!**

**xoxo**

**pretty little one**


End file.
